


You Look Like My Husband

by marvelswans



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bit of angst in the beginning, Clint is an idiot, Confused Steve, F/M, Fluff, This is honestly just really fluffy, Very drunk Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelswans/pseuds/marvelswans
Summary: Based on the prompt:Natasha: I wasn’t that drunk last night!Clint: You were flirting with Steve.Natasha: So what? He’s my husband.Clint: You asked if he was single...Clint: And then you threatened him when he said he wasn’t.





	You Look Like My Husband

**Author's Note:**

> I did write this BEFORE I saw Infinty War, so this is just what I came up with for what happened for the sake of the fic, this is 100% not canon ( we can all dream though!! )! Thanks to Sofia and Courtney for being my betas!!

Tony Stark had a thing for parties. Valkyrie and Sif got engaged? Party. Peter got As on his report card? Party. Loki goes a week without killing someone? Party. Stopping a big, purple alien from destroying half of the world? Party. A very big, very loud party. 

Natasha couldn’t really say she minded. She’d had a hell of a few years. Being on the run with Steve was not as romantic and enticing as she’d tried to convince herself it would be. When he’d showed up on her doorstep in Russia four years ago, her heart had ached to see the broken man he’d become. So naturally, she packed her things and took off with him into the night. A bottle of bleach, a jailbreak, and the shady purchase of a van later, they were officially fugitives of the law. It wasn’t all awful though. While the brutal fights and quick getaways were exhausting, bandaging wounds, luke-warm showers in hotel rooms, and long nights of being wrapped in Steve’s arms peppered her memory of their years on the run. She wasn’t quite sure when it happened, when the line between friends and lovers had been crossed, but it had been and she couldn’t say she minded. Natasha and Steve just worked. 

And then Thanos had decided to show up and ruin everything. Then everything was spaceships and aliens and Infinity Stones. Steve, lying bloody and broken at her feet, while she tried to drag him to safety, away from the carnage. She had thought he was dead. He had thought he was dead. So naturally when Thanos was defeated and Steve was bundled up in bandages and sitting in a Wakandian hospital, looking at her with those bright eyes, she had demanded her marry her. 

So now here she was, standing in the Avengers Tower, a diamond ring glittering on her finger. It was gaudy and expensive, not at all Natasha’s style, but the way Steve smiled whenever he saw it was better than any ring he could’ve given her. She grabbed a glass of wine from the tray of a waiter walking by, scanning the crowd the way she had been always been trained too. Steve had gotten roped into helping Bucky move his things into Sam’s apartment ( a relationship she had never seen coming ) and was notably absent. Which was probably for the best, considering how much alcohol she planned to consume and Steve’s predictable warnings of drunkness with every drop she consumed. 

“No husband tonight?” a voice said playfully from her left. 

Grinning and taking a sip of her drink, Natasha nodded. “He’s helping Bucky move into Sam’s.” Turning to her best friend, she looked around him in an exaggerated motion. “No Laura? Shame, she was always my favorite Barton.” 

“Hey!” Clint exclaimed, clasping his hand over his heart. “That hurt, Tasha.”

Natasha rolled her eyes and polished off her wine. “You’ll forget all about it by the end of the night. You always were such a lightweight.”

He shrugged in acknowledgment, not even bothering to argue with the truth. “What’s our occasion?” 

“Not being dead, Clint,” Natasha said. She linked her arm through his and steered him toward the bar. “Not being dead.” 

————

A few hours later and a pleasant buzz was coursing through Natasha. Well, pleasant buzz was a bit of an understatement. Natasha was drunk. Very, very drunk. 

A few glasses of wine with Clint had turned into shots with Tony and Pepper, which morphed into a rowdy game of Russian Roulette with Valkyrie and Sif ( which much to Natasha’s disappointment was not played with bullets ). Somehow that had gone into Old Fashioneds with Maria and had ended with half a glass of whatever Asgardian liquor Thor and Loki had brought with them. 

The redhead was giggling into a glass of vodka on the rocks when she saw him across the room. Tall and tan, with muscles for days and blue eyes that took her breath away. “Clint,” she mumbled, poking him in the side. 

“What?” he responded, looking over at Natasha lounging across the bar top. He had quit after his third glass of wine when he realized how drunk she had planned on getting. People didn’t call him ‘Dad’ for no reason. 

“Look at him!” she purred, running her fingers through her tangled red hair. After the whole mess with Thanos has gone down, she had decided to go back to red. It felt natural, more her. Not to mention Steve’s fondness for the bright color. Which Natasha could now see as the mysterious man grinned at her from across the room. 

“Nat, that’s Steve,” Clint said with a roll of his eyes. 

“Steve.” She ran her eyes over his built frame, pointedly ignoring her best friend’s scoffs and mutters of idiocracy behind her. She had her sights set on this Steve and she’d be damned if she went down without a fight. Downing the rest of her drink, Natasha hopped off her stool and sashayed over to her target with a surprising amount of grace for a person so intoxicated. 

“Hey there, handsome,” Natasha said, running her fingertips lightly over the defined arm of the man in front of her. 

He let out a rowdy laugh, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in close to his chest. “Hi Nat,” he answered with a bright smile. 

She raised an eyebrow in surprise. Men weren’t usually so forward with her, but there was something comforting and familiar about his hands on her and the way her name fell from his lips. “Well, aren’t you awfully friendly.” Natasha stated. 

Steve crinkled his nose in confusion at his wife. “Is this one of your, uh…” he trailed off as he tried to remember the phrase Nat had used. “Oh! One of your roleplay games?” She usually mentioned this to him ahead of time, but his girl was nothing if not spontaneous. 

“Excuse me?” She snapped, pulling her body away from him. Clearly this man was confusing her for someone else. Was he in a relationship? Natasha had left behind her life of chaotic deception and selfish choices a long time ago and she was no one’s dirty secret. “Are you even single?” she hissed. 

He chuckled and placed a kiss on her collarbone. “Of course I’m not. Unless you have something to tell me?” Steve asked, giving her a crooked smile. He was a bit confused at whatever game Natasha was playing. She could be a bit bossy, sometimes a bit passive aggressive, but never hostile. At least not towards him. 

“You fucking pig!” Natasha howled, pushing herself out of Steve’s arms. “You should be ashamed of yourself!” She gave him a reeling smack across the face, seething with anger. How dare this man expect her to so willingly jump into bed with someone in a relationship! “I swear to god, if you ever come within a foot of me, I will taze your dick off!” The redhead turned on her heel and stomped away. 

“Nat? Nat!” Steve shouted, jumping to his feet to chase after his wife. He paused when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see Clint standing sheepishly beside him. “Did I miss something? What the hell just happened?” he asked. 

Clint chuckled. “Nat’s a bit drunk. And by a bit, I mean Asgardian liquor drunk.” 

“Oh god,” The super soldier groaned, running a hand through his hair. “This is going to be fun in the morning.”

————

The sun was shining brightly through the curtains and a soft breeze was blowing through the kitchen of Avengers Tower when Natasha stumbled into it. 

“Good morning sleeping beauty,” Clint said with a smirk as he took a sip of his coffee. The Avengers and Co. had all crashed at the Tower last night, either being too inebriated or too lazy to go back to their own places. 

Natasha let out a grumble as she wrapped herself around Steve from behind, burying her face into his back as she clutched at his stomach. “Head hurts,” she groaned. 

Steve chuckled and turned around, wrapping his petite wife in his arms. “You did have quite a lot to drink last night, babe.” He placed a kiss a chaste kiss on her head and smiled happily when he felt her nuzzle her head against him. He was very glad to see the improve in her feelings towards him today. 

“Quite a lot? Nat, you were hammered!” Clint exclaimed. 

“I didn’t drink that much!” She protested, ducking out from Steve’s arms to shuffle over to the coffee machine. 

“You were flirting with Steve,” The archer said with a mischievous smile as he put down the newspaper in his hands. 

“So?” The redhead shrugged and took a sip of her coffee, wrinkling her nose at the bitterness. She smiled gratefully when Steve handed her the creamer, leaning against his chest as she doctored her drink. “He’s my husband.” 

Clint let out a bellowing laugh, passing her the sugar. “You asked him if he single. Then you proceeded to threaten him when he said he wasn’t.” 

Natasha blushed and turned to Steve with an apologetic smile. “Oops?”

He laughed and kissed her gently. “Promise you won’t taze me for that?” 

Her answering moan of embarrassment only made him laugh harder.


End file.
